sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Soileaux
)]] Name: Charles "Chuck" Soileaux Jr Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Politics, history, video games, zombies, comedy, debate club, school newspaper '''Appearance: Chuck is short and fairly small for an 18-year old male; at 5'4", he is far from the shortest person in the school, but most of those shorter than him are girls. He weighs 135lb, and while he lacks much noticeable fat, he also lacks much in the way of muscle. Overall, his figure is thin, slight and moderately wiry; a sharp contrast to the slightly-chubby appearance he had for most of his life up until the mid-teens. One thing that does stand out is that he has slightly large feet for his size. While not exactly “oversized”, his feet still look too large for his small shape and stature, something he’s quite self-conscious about. His small frame aside, Chuck does not particularly stand out in a crowd. He is never described or thought of as ugly, but he’s never described as particularly handsome or attractive either. The only appearance-related compliments he ever gets are descriptions of him being “cute”; a perception that is no doubt helped by his small size. Chuck has a rather short, round face of mostly average proportions, with a thin and flat nose standing out. His most prominent feature is the large gap tooth that shows whenever he opens his mouth, particularly when he grins. When bored or in deep thought, he can frequently be found placing his fingernail or a pen lid between the gap; something that he has been told by his parents to stop doing as it might be making the gap bigger. He is normally clean-shaven, but on the day of abduction, was in the process of growing a beard to see how it’d look. However, it was only at the stage of some patchy rough stubble when he was kidnapped, having not shaven for only a few days. He has dirty blonde hair that is cut just short enough to not get in his eyes. He has brown eyes and, being short-sighted, always carries a pair of thin black-rimmed glasses with him. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing jeans, a blue hooded sweatshirt, and a brown Team Fortress 2 t-shirt with a picture of the Soldier rocket-jumping on the front. He was also carrying his favourite hat, a white beanie with the face of a Boo, the ghost from Mario, on the front, and two white Boo-like “arms” on the side. Biography: Chuck's parents were both born and raised in Marksville, Louisiana; both were of Cajun heritage and came from relatively poor (yet not impoverished) backgrounds. His father, the senior Chuck Soileaux, was the sixth of eight children and the son of the owners of a local hotel. At the time of his son’s birth had just finished training to serve as an officer in the Avoyelles Parish Sheriff's Office. His mother, Sally Richards, was from a smaller and slightly better off family than her husband’s, her parents worked as farmers in the surrounding countryside. At the time of Chuck's birth, she was working as a teaching assistant in the local high school. The two had met during their late-teens at school, marrying by their early 20s. They had four children overall, Chuck being their second child. Their other children are called Louise (currently 19), Annabel (currently 15) and Adam (currently 12). Chuck's upbringing was pretty ordinary for a child growing up in rural Louisiana. As a whole, his social, physical and intellectual development was decidedly average; reassuring for his parents as Louise had initially struggled developmentally, taking a long time to learn to talk and read. He grew up in a very family-centred environment, with church and family meals being the most important events of the week. Along with his friends, he was often caught up in all manner of pranks and misadventures, imitating the daredevils he saw in cartoons, often roleplaying and playfighting without supervision in nearby dumps and abandoned houses. He was an adventurous and inquisitive young mind, and often assumed leadership roles in whatever games or fantasies he thought up. For six months, he was the “hero” in an ongoing saga enacted on an abandoned playground that grew out of a pretend zombie apocalypse. Like most children, he had his quirks in childhood, such as strange childhood fears. For example, up until he was six, he had a strong fear of any planes flying overhead, something his relatives would either find adorable or hilarious, and had an odd and enduring on-and-off relationship with orange juice, sometimes loving it, sometimes loathing it. He also had an eclectic and idealistic worldview: until he was seven, he thought that getting change after a shop was free money, and at the age of nine, his parents found a five page manuscript asking why wars could not be replaced with video game death tournaments. He also had many pop culture fascinations as a kid, particularly with Rugrats and The Simpsons. Most of these quirks have softened as he aged, yet he still remembers them fondly, and frequently brings them up as amusing anecdotes. At the age of 9, Chuck's paternal grandmother, Mary Soileaux, suddenly passed away due to a complication during a kidney operation. This struck Chuck hard. It was his first "real" encounter with death. He was close to his grandmother and saw her on an almost weekly basis, so it was very upsetting for him to lose her. Unable to carry on running the hotel and maintaining the fairly large rural home they'd both shared, Chuck's grandfather Billy decided to move to Denton, in New Jersey, where he had spent much of his youth working at the Catholic community centre there before settling down back in Louisiana. Louisiana held too many painful memories for Billy and New Jersey was the closest thing he had to a second home, thus the decision to move. To help take care of and stay close to him, Chuck's parents decided to move too, using some of the money Mary had left behind to help pay for their new apartment. Chuck's mother was seeking a new job anyway, and his parents both wanted to send their children to a better high school, the local one was notoriously underfunded. They decided that this was as good an opportunity as they'd get to move to a locale with better schools and more job opportunities. Shortly after moving to Denton, Chuck’s father became an officer in the Denton Police Department, currently holding the rank of Sergeant. His mother Sally, after a brief stint working at a day-care facility in a hospital, started her own day-care nursery with a friend. Due to the jobs of his parents, he has picked up very basic information on how to respond to an emergency; for example, while not an expert, he has slightly more first aid knowledge than the average untrained teenager. The move to this entirely new environment was initially very distressing and rather unsettling for Chuck. He hadn’t travelled further than Beaumont, Texas, prior to the change. He settled in rather quickly, making several friends at his new school. However, despite all this, Chuck had problems with bullying; his distinctive Cajun accent and his short height provided fodder for a small number of bullies. While he couldn’t do anything about his height, he did try and sort out his accent, attempting to fake a New Jersey accent using the internet and a few of his newly-formed friends as templates, randomly throwing in facts gathered from the internet as an attempt to create believability. However, the attempts to fake a new accent failed, and only further contributed to the bullying. He originally attempted to keep these problems to himself. He slowly adjusted his routines, such as taking a longer route to school, to avoid the more irritating bullies, and combined with overhearing Annabel teasing him about his attempts at a new accent, that was what brought the problem to the attention of his parents. Recognising their son was too shy and retiring to handle this without help, they sat him down, told him to be honest about what was going on at school with both them and his teachers, and helped him cope. Their most useful lesson was some strategic ignoring of the bullies, and combined with a growing confidence in his new home, this meant that it soon slowed to a trickle, thankfully before it became a serious impediment to his happiness. Today, Chuck’s accent is nowhere near as prominent as it once was, only really showing when Chuck is emotional or when he’s deliberately putting it on. He also tried to convince his parents to remove his gap tooth, which he had just began to notice around that time, and was worried would become new fodder for bullying, but by the time they had the money and time to get it done, Chuck had grown fond of it. Ever since he was around 15, he has had no real problems with bullying, and while jokes are still made about his height or Cajun heritage, Chuck is now more likely to join in with those jokes than he is to get offended by them. He was brought up in a devout Catholic household, and while in the past few years he has stopped regularly attending church and has become somewhat less devout, he is still religious. While he has grown more sceptical about some of the Catholic doctrine and the idea of organised religion itself as he has grown older (in part due to Louise and to a lesser extent his father taking these positions whenever family conversation turns to religion), he still believes most principles of Catholicism. He prays regularly and proudly identifies as a Catholic, in large part due to his family's strong Catholic roots. Going to church more often is something Chuck has been promising to himself that he'd do, but putting it off for months; it has been a similar situation with getting a part-time job and doing some charity work. For the most part, Chuck got on well with his family, and he still does. He shares a lot of interests with his older sister Louise. They have similar senses of humour and similar tastes in TV shows, and both share an interest in history, frequently helping each other with history homework. The one exception is politics; Louise has no interest in the subject, and thinks of all politicians as without exception corrupt, dishonest individuals who are all the same on the issues of importance, an assessment Chuck strongly disagrees with. He never really bonded with his younger sister Annabel, and the two frequently argue over petty things to this day. There is still a familial love there, but the bond does not carry over into interests or hobbies. With Adam, Chuck is quite protective, and sees it as his duty to inform his brother about politics and other humanities. He also gets on well with his extended family, and despite having since moved out of Louisiana, still regularly visits them (now he is old enough, he has visited them on his own a couple of times.) Chuck is known as being a friendly, generous, trusting person. He’ll try and get on with everyone he meets. He has a small circle of "close" friends, but is willing to befriend others who are members of different cliques or have different interests. In terms of relationships, Chuck is straight, but has not had a girlfriend. He has a sense of humour he feels is rather weird; while enjoying “clever” satirical shows, at the same time he can get very giggly over immature forms of humour like toilet humour and bad puns. He often spends time looking at a variety of comedy clips (from British panel shows to internet sketch shows) on the internet. Chuck revels in irreverent humour and acerbic repartee, and his interactions with his family and close friends are often laced with rather crude insults that are meant well but can sound shocking to an outsider. He once had a reputation as a bit of a practical joker, and while he does not do “proper” pranks today, he still enjoys little jokes like “misplacing” someone’s schoolbag on the other side of the room. He also enjoys zombie fiction. While at the same time admitting it has become something of a cliché, a large number of the video games he plays include zombies and several of the books on his shelf revolve around zombies. He even briefly tried his hand at a zombie RP, but nowadays only brings it up when he wants to show his friends the low quality of writing the site’s users (including, at the time, Chuck) possessed. In addition to zombie games, he is also a fairly devoted gamer, playing games on a 3DS, his sister’s Wii, his Xbox 360 and his computer. He is a particularly big fan of Team Fortress 2 and most first-party Nintendo titles, like Mario and Zelda. By far his most prominent interests, and the ones that Chuck wants to pursue careers in when older, are politics and history. He is already looking to study the former at university, and plans to volunteer for a couple of Congressional campaigns in the state. His interest in history was sparked simply because he found he enjoyed learning about it at school. His interest in politics was created mainly because of the influence of his maternal uncle, Jeff Richards, who used to read newspapers and watch news channels with Chuck when he was younger. Despite his family’s mostly-conservative political beliefs, Chuck is a registered Democrat, a self-described “moderate progressive”, and a semi-active unknown political blogger. His interest in politics can sometimes alienate others. While he tries to avoid bringing it up, he can sometimes bore people with politics-related tangents and can sometimes get preachy when someone disagrees with him. In addition, politics is the one area where Chuck can have something of an ego; he knows he’s knowledgeable on politics, and he makes no attempt to hide or downplay his “expertise”. Due to his strong interests in those areas, Chuck does well on any subject related to history or politics; he is regarded as one of the best in the school in those areas. Accordingly, he also enjoys those kinds of subjects the most. Aside from that, his academic performance is average, and the only subject he actually struggled with was maths. He finds maths lessons endlessly frustrating, as he wants to be interested in the topic because of the doors it opens, but yet he struggles to get an intuitive grasp for the topic. He can also speak French fairly well, having done well in the subject while he was taking it and benefiting from the influence of a few French-speaking relatives. In addition, Chuck is a writer for the school's newspaper. Chuck's interest in school newspapers started when he was 11, when he and a friend decided to start a school newspaper. Due to their age and inexperience, it had terrible articles, a nonexistent update schedule, abysmal management and no staff or resources whatsoever except for use of the school printer, scanner and some pens and pencils. Despite the relatively rapid failure of that project, Chuck eagerly joined the school newspaper the first opportunity he got upon arriving in Denton. While his initial enthusiasm has waned somewhat, Chuck still uses the newspaper as a platform to write reviews of games and books and write a current affairs column. He tends to insist on a creative freedom and editorial liberty that often leads him to write content too niche or too long-winded for a school newspaper. He considers it good experience, however, and enjoys the atmosphere and responsibility that comes with it. Chuck has also dabbled in debating societies, both inside and outside of school. Largely he uses them as his own personal soapbox and as a chance to crack slightly irreverent jokes in front of a sombre audience, and he has no interest in the more competitive or formulaic side of things. Joining the world of debating was suggested by Louise, as a means to increase his confidence post-bullying and as a release valve for his urge to argue and tear apart arguments pedantically. Chuck is considered a decent debater, and his greatest strengths are being able to combine a passion for his beliefs with a respect and friendliness for the other side. He has a tendency to get caught in minor details, however, often dragging the debate to a halt so he can tear apart his opponent's position on a relatively trivial detail, or tear into a throwaway comment. Advantages: Chuck gets on well with others; he should be able to form alliances or friendships, and maintain those relationships, with relative ease. He has also gained some information on how to respond to crises and emergencies from his parents, particularly his police officer father, which means he may have a slight advantage in terms of responding to on-island traumas such as medical emergencies or attacks on a group he's part of. Disadvantages: Chuck’s small size, combined with his trusting personality, means he is weaker and less intimidating than most; people may see him as an easy target once in SOTF. While not completely useless without his glasses, if they get lost or damaged he will be at a disadvantage. In addition, some may dislike him because of his boasting about his political knowledge, or his sense of humour, meaning that he might aggravate someone at the wrong time. His tendency to get bogged down in details, as he has been wont to do as a debater and newspaper columnist, could prevent him from getting an effective plan going while in the game. Original Profile: '''Chuck Soileau (V5) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 23 --- Designated Weapon: Crossbow w/ Quiver of Bolts Conclusion: There aren't many details to get bogged down in here M23. Shoot them with the pointy end. The above biography is as written by General Goose. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: General Goose Kills: Saachi Nidal Killed By: ' '''Collected Weapons: '''Crossbow w/ Quiver of Bolts (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Lance Adams, Michael Crowe, Kyran Dean, Scarlett McAfee, Natali Greer 'Enemies: 'Jasmine King, Saachi Nidal '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Chuck wandered the darkness of the tunnels, singing his favorite video game themes to himself and hurting himself kicking things in frustration as he puzzled out a way to fight the 'conspiracy' that was SOTF. He was quickly put on the defensive by a voice from the darkness, Lance Adams, but was assured of friendly intent. Small talk and lame punchlines gave way to a roundabout discussion of Lance's escape plans and Chuck's place in them, digging, ranges of the collar receptors were involved, but as much as Chuck wanted to be involved even he couldn't see it working out. Lance changed tack as Chuck pointed out the many problems that included communicating without heads being blown off, and a shirtless scene promptly ensued as Lance traced words into Chuck's skin while they made homoerotic jokes aloud. Chuck was still pretty sure the plan was stupid and doomed to fail, but he was convinced to at least try to go along with it, as Chuck believed this was still a decent option for defying Danya's plans and intents. Chuck followed Lance as Lance finally dropped the shitty joke barrage while Chuck failed to do the same, and also failed to put his shirt back on immediately. Announcements came as they trekked to the ravine, Chuck held onto some hope that the announcements were just a false flag by Danya, but he felt some sobs coming along and repressed them. They found Jasmine King nursing wounds and approached. She asked if they were okay, they asked if she was okay as she'd taken some wounds, she claimed Maxwell Lombardi had chased her and hurt her. Chuck didn't entirely buy it, and was less vested into the conversation than Lance was. Lance tried to sell Jasmine on his escape idea, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Sophie McDowell, one of the confirmed killers. Lance was somewhat hostile to Sophie while Chuck tried to be more moderate, but Jasmine chose that moment to reveal her true colors, firing her gun at Sophie and then turning on Lance when he tried to intervene. Lance lost his grip on his weapon as he grappled with Jasmine and it flew out of his hand, striking Chuck in the face and cutting him across one eye. Chuck fell to the ground, incapacitated and trying to staunch the bleeding as Sophie fled and Jasmine shot Lance to death, causing his body to fall into the ravine. In the aftermath, Jasmine approached Chuck and mocked him, asking why she shouldn't just shoot him too. Chuck weakly insisted that he had been fatally wounded and that it would be in her favor to leave him to die. Jasmine didn't really buy it but left him anyway, leaving Chuck to slowly recover on his own. He confirmed that Lance was dead with a look over the edge of the ravine and left after tending to his injury. Chuck spent some time alone at the cliffs, musing on the deaths he had heard about and witnessed, Lance's plan, and his own chances of survival. He wasn't sold on Lance's specific plan of escape but tried to hold onto the hope that there was some way he could make it out alive. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"Can you do it again? (...) And lower."'' -- Trying huskily to get Lance to clarify his plan in the sexiest way possible. "Plus Lance here's working on a plan! But he can only tell it to you if you take your top off." -- To Jasmine. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Chuck, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *TWO TO THE ONE TO THE ONE TO THE THREE, I LIKE GOOD PUSSY AND I LIKE GOOD TREE Pregame: *Sweet Bay Covfefe Second Chances V2: *World 1-2 *he thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts *A Chuckpost *We Know Who Our Enemies Are *La vulgarité de l'escalier *We're Mostly Made of Water *A Detour from God *The Whole Enchilada *Me Eyes Want a Change *The Toilet Paper King *The Left Eye of the Smiley *Gonna Miss Me By My Walk... Miss Me By My Talk, Oh *Having Fun With It *Shoulder of Orion *The Chuck Republic *Unsatisfied *There And Back Again *Final Ten Problems *Void *We Own The Night Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chuck Soileaux. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances